Holy Empire Westelande
The Holy Empire Westelande is a large empire in Japan's Elder Tale and one of the five territories of Yamato. Much of the area is controlled by Nureha, the guild master of Plant Hwyaden; Nureha managed to influence most of the nobles in the area into aiding her cause. Overview The Holy Empire Westelande is considered as the main rival territory to the Eastal League of Free Cities. Unlike the League, which recognizes the Cowen Clan as its link to the original royal lineage of the Imperial Dynasty, Westelande has the Itsuki Clan. Consequently, there is much conflict over who is the rightful rulers as both sides contain royal blood in their clans. In effect, Yamato is split down the middle between them. Minami is the Player city in this area and houses the guild Plant Hwyaden. Unlike Akihabara and its Round Table Alliance, Plant Hwyaden has absorbed all other guilds and rulers as a singular entity. As a result, everyone, even the nobility of the Holy Empire Westelande must bow down to to this singular guild. Politically, the Holy Empire Westelande holds more power than the Eastal League of Free Cities, though in economic terms, they are inferior, due to treaty the League had made with the Adventurers—although Plant Hwyaden had made such discoveries earlier, they made their gains off of exploiting Landers. This gave the League a far better bargaining position and a chance to advance themselves further. Because of this inequality, the nobles of Westelande attempted to disrupt the Round Table's Alliance's authority during the Libra Festival by causing numerous and random acts of confusion all over the city. The goal was to overwhelm the security and administration departments, thereby weakening the relationship between Akihabara and the League. The most noticeable act was Lord Marves suddenly bringing in 500 tons of cargo to be stored at Akihabara's warehouses, thinking that they were already stretched to their limits with all the other merchants at the festival. This act was aimed to discredit the Corwen Family and embarrass Princess Rayneshia. However, this attempt ultimately failed as Shiroe successfully countered these random acts of confusion with equally spontaneous measures, such as using the female members of the West Wind Brigade to smooth over tensions. Furthermore, Marves had greatly underestimated the storage capacity of the warehouses owned by the Marine Organization, which could easily store shipments several times the size he had brought. In the end, Marves found himself outmaneuvered and had to withdraw with his pride severely injured. With their ties to Plant Hwyaden, which controlled two Adventurer Cities in Yamato, the nobles and military leaders of Westelande planned on dragging the massive guild into a war against Eastal and their allies, the Round Table Alliance. Mizufa Trude, general of Westelande's armies, was especially eager for war and was given a go-ahead by Nureha to begin Operation Red Night. However, as luck would have her, the first area targeted by this operation was where Touya's Party had traveled to in order to acquire Wyvern Skins, with Nyanta trailing them to ensure their safety. Furthermore, Nureha herself had weaved her way into Touya's Party by disguising as Dariella. Seeing how Mizufa's operation was negatively affecting "Shiroe's kids," Nureha calls off the operation and orders all the Nightshades summoned by Westelande's Lander Summoners to be destroyed. With the revelation of the Genius threat, a number of the Ten-Seat Council members are seeking an alliance with Eastal and Akiba. Nevertheless, some still vie for war, including Indicus. Corresponding Real Life Regions * Osaka Prefecture (Minami) * Aichi Prefecture (???) * Hyogo Prefecture (???) * Shizuoka Prefecture (???) * Hiroshima Prefecture (???) * Kyoto Prefecture (???) * Gifu Prefecture (???) * Okayama Prefecture (???) * Mie Prefecture (???) * Nara Prefecture (???) * Shiga Prefecture (???) * Ishikawa Prefecture (???) * Toyama Prefecture (???) * Fukui Prefecture (???) * Shimane Prefecture (???) * Tottori Prefecture (???) Category:Factions